Inspired by Gamer Kitty
by MoonyFaced
Summary: This authoress was bored and looking at an art website. In doing so she found a picture of a cat playing video games, causing the creation of this.


**Matt's Kitty**

Summary: How did Matt get Mello to agree with keeping the cat? Well, Because, everyone knows that Mello has multiple fetishes. One of which includes a Matt wearing a collar and a leash. And _only_ that.

* * *

Mello was laying on the couch, watching TV, and shooting at a target on the wall. Matt had walked down to the nearest store to go and get some cigarettes, and some chocolate like Mello had asked him to do and Mello was bored. It shouldn't take this long, even if Matt had a small... habit of getting distracted by 'cute things' as Matt termed it.

What was that? _Cute things_? Yes. **CUTE THINGS**. Mello was never sure of what to do whenever Matt took him to see the pets in the store, but Matt always did it. _Always_. Even if he didn't need to do it! Even if they didn't need to go on that side of the store! Mello was dragged by a grinning Matt and got to appreciate the view of Matt bending over whenever he saw a new pet.

This is why Mello wasn't really surprised when Matt came home with a dirty, patched, red and white colored kitten in his arms and a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Mello..." he started softly as he pouted "Can we please keep him! He was all alone in an ally crying, and he didn't have any food, or a momma kitty to look after him, and-"

Matt was interrupted by Mello's swift refusal.

"No."

"But Mello-"

"No Matt! We have enough to worry about with the Kira case! We don't need to add a pet to that list!"

Matt frowned for a minute until he had an idea.

Well, he had been saving this, but for the kitten some sacrifices needed to be made, With an evil smile he pulled something out and held it in from of Mello.

"Mello... would the decision change if I were to give you _this_?"

The _this_ turned out to be a bar of chocolate, a 5 pound bar of chocolate, that is. Mello felt his resolve cracking under the bar's temptation.

The resolve that he had waning was gone when Matt said the next sentence.

"If we can keep him Mello, I'll let you put the leash on me tonight."

Because, everyone knows that Mello has multiple fetishes. One of which includes a Matt wearing a collar and a leash. And _only_ that.

* * *

The cat was named Link. Matt had originally wanted to call it Mario but Mello said not to torture the cat by calling him that, and name him something else. After going through a list of names that was about 26 pages long, front and back, Mello settled for Link and Matt was already happily caring for the kitten.

Mello eventually got used to the kitten constantly being around and playing in things that it shouldn't and he learned to put away all dangerous items the hard way.

* * *

It was about three days after the kitten was placed in the home and Link was pawing at a small, shiny, silver deadly weapon. If Matt hadn't noticed the kitten at the time he dead there would have been a kitten funeral and Mello wouldn't be invited.

Mello had been slightly surprised when Matt walked into their room and slammed the door loudly enough to wake the dead.

"Mello did you, perhaps, leave a gun out on the floor where an innocent kitten could easily find it?"

Mello knew that Matt was pissed, and he knew that he liked sleeping on the bed so he decided to tread carefully around the matter.

"I may have... is something wrong?"

Matt glared pointedly. "Did you turn the safety on the gun before you put it on the _floor_ Mello?"

Mello shook his head no.

"You are on the couch for the next week."

"**WHAT!" **

* * *

The first time he saw it Matt almost went into shock.

"MELLO!"

Mello came running into the living room still wet from his shower and he had grabbed a knife holding it with a tight grip.

"What is it!?! Whats wrong?!?"

He put the knife down when he saw what Matt was pointing at, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Link was sitting in front of Matt's game-boy. Somehow the cat had turned it on and was using its paws to press buttons furiously. This wasn't what made Matt so shocked. What made him so shocked was this;

"Mello, he's beating my best score!"

* * *

Mello rolled his eyes and dragged his gaping boyfriend into the shower with him.

Based off of a picture on .com

Gamer kitty.


End file.
